The Girl and the Claus
by Dappled-San
Summary: What happens when an elf finds a baby wrapped up in a basket near the stable door and her and her husband agree to raise her? What else could happen when that same baby has to grow up with Mr and Mrs. Claus's eldest, Steve? Their arguments can be heated and long lasting, but the friendship tops it all. Romance comes later! Shameless self insert is shameless . Mostly one shots 4 now
1. Chapter 1

Hi so I thought I'd start this out with a little explanation of what this is.

these will consist of some oneshots and possible story in the future,

yes it is a self-insert, sue me, but I didn't end up making an oc for this like I wanted.

i did make a few to put into the story but that's really it.

this is the only time I'll really write with ocs because i'm a Character x Reader author.

My ocs are usually for drawings only.

so the characters you'll see will defiantly be all canon characters.

and a few new ones

such as Tiffany,

brown hair, blue eyes, you'll see her character in the story

her adoptive parents

heather and Martin.

heather was a reindeer care taker elf while her husband was a gift wrapper.

they will have more description when I draw them.

those are the new characters so far.

i'll hopefully post the first one shot towards the end of this month ^^;


	2. The baby and the Elves

North Pole, 4:03 pm.

It was quiet, the snow that was falling outside didn't make a peep or even a thud when it touched the ground. The sky above was clear as day, and the stars were just starting to twinkle above more so than any night before..

Tiny elderly feet marched on in the freshly fallen snow, disturbing it peaceful state and leaving behind knee high tracks as the hunched old gentleman went on. No no, it's not grand santa if you're curious..

This was someone else. A hermit that since he was a boy, set out to discover Santa Claus.

People thought this guy was crazy, including his parents who were concerned when he told him he was going to live amongst ice to find a fairy tale man. He was convinced ever since he was little he was real, after seeing him from his room. Door cracked open as the big man himself entered to place a stuffed giraffe in his arms as he..'slept.' Apparently santa didn't always know when you were awake..

Today was different though, he wasn't particularly searching for santa's hidden entrance.. No. He was trying to find a place to drop off his little grand daughter. The little baby bundle was dropped off via friend of the family, for her mother had gotten into trouble. The mother hearing so much about her grandfather, decided he would be best to take care of her daughter while she went away..

The mother was told her grandfather went away and made something of himself, so she had no idea that Michael lived in the North Pole. Hidden within the ice in his little underground cubbyhole.

Eventually, the baby's mother..passed on after some issues that remained unknown. Being the only family the child had left was her grandfather, and he had no idea what had happened. Her death was classified as natural..

Moving on, the older gentleman with baby wrapped up in a torn blanket and rested away in a small basket went on. Every few minutes he checked in on her.. He did love this little one, but his crippling old age kept him from keeping her together. Just last night she soiled herself and it took him a solid hour to find something to make a diaper. His aging hands were shaking which made it worse, and don't dare ask him what he had to use to wipe her..

" Well.." Michael chuckled, looking down at the baby as he checked her " it wasn't exactly my favorite hanker chif, I have plenty more I swear!" The baby yawned, and placed a thumb in her mouth. He grinned, " yeah yeah I know I bore you. Hopefully I can find some Eskimos or something to take you in, so you won't be so bored anymore."

He laughed again, shaking his head " look at me, laughing with my few month old grand daughter. Like Tiffany understands you, you old coot!"

He placed the basket top back over her to keep her shielded from the cold and moved on. His feet began to chill from the icy surroundings as they walked, but at the moment he was more concerned about the small girl " I can lose a few more toes.." He grumbled as he held the basket up to his chest. Eyes peaking over to a snow mound..

Flags were located at the top of this small icy hill, and near its base..a door.. He couldn't believe his eyes..so he went down for a closer look. He went for the double opening and notice..big reindeer craved into the oak wood before him. He gasped, gently placing the baby at his feet to touch the art that were these massive doors.. His lip trembling at the sight before him " could..could it be.. After all these years searching..

He placed his head up against the door and listened, and to his surprise he could hear the massive beasts within. He moved from the door and began to jump for joy, only to stop and straighten up his posture. He grabbed his chin and began to think about loud" all this time I've been looking in the wrong places.. Tiffany! " he took the baby from her basket and she was currently chewing on her name tag that was placed on her for her new family .

The old man kissed the top of her cranium and hugged her " you lucky charm you! I'm can believe you helped me find this place.."

Michael stopped hugging her, and held her in his arms as he tip toed back to the door. His free hand pressing up against the oak and pushing it in. And what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack..

8 beautiful reindeer stood before them. All of which stopped what they were doing to look at the person who was intruding..it must've been the pasty white beard that threw them off, but they didn't do much of anything to him. One deer snorted as if annoyed that he entered so early on this Christmas Eve night. The others went back to what they were doing before he entered..

Michael just stood there in awe as the doors behind him swung closed, squeezing the baby to his chest " Look at them Tiffany, just look at em. They're just as magical as I imagined.. " he went over to one and touched him, the deer happily took the scratch behind the ear. The old gentleman giggled like a school girl who just found out the boy she likes likes her too at the happy reindeer. Only his happiness was cut short when two voices of smaller beens echoed into the stables.

He swallowed, looking frantically for a place to hide. Only he stopped, thinking for a moment before grinning ear to ear. He then looked down at the baby in his arms " well.. " he began, kissing the baby on the head again " I think I found your new home young in..take care of yourself and-" the voices grew louder,

He had to wrap it up as fast as he could " ..and..and.. Always remember grandpa Mike loves you..!" With that said he gently placed the baby in a bundle of hay that was out in the open nearest the door before he rushed away. Hiding in one of the stalls before he could break for the door.

Two elves, a husband and wife entered, fighting over something christmas related obviously.

" But Martin, Last year we went to santa's get together for the elves remember? For our first Christmas as a married elves? My mother really wants us home this year.. " the smaller elf, a reindeer helper muttered as she began to check the sleigh and hook up important components for the deer, " Heather! " the taller elf muttered, " This get together is fun! Much more entertaining than your moth- " he silenced himself as his wife stopped what she was doing to glare. " Martin it's no, I told her yes already."

"You, did what?!" The male elf hopped on-top the sleigh,"and you didn't talk to me?!"

"Martin you know that's how I-"

She was broken off by a wailing sound, a baby wailing sound.

"..what was that..?" Her husband whimpered, sliding off the wooden carrier. His hands going up against his mouth as he bit his finger nails " it sounded like an awful beast that has come for the flesh of us elves! " Heather simply rolled her eyes and jumped off the slay to her husbands side " oh quit your bickering! It sounded like a baby."

"B-Baby?! Down here? How in the world is that possible?"

While the two continued to bicker and move towards the hay covered infant, Grandpa Michael watched from the stall nearest the edit of the stables, in interest. He was in awe once more when he caught site of the elves as he peaked out " They're smaller than I thought!" He exclaimed softly, moving back into his hiding place tio jot down an imagine of them in his handy little journal.

Meanwhile the female elf finally found the source of the noise, one of the reindeer too took notice and began to lick at the baby's face; Taking In her salty tears happily. Heather quickly went over to Dancer, and pushed his nose away " bad deer, bad! Leave the wee one alone!" Once the beast's snout was out of the way, The wife got a closer look at the baby girl, " Martin!" Her husband, still quite shaken up slowly joined her side.." Look! It is a baby! And there's something on her chest."

Heather took the tag off of the baby and looked at it in curiosity, reading its context out loud for her husband to hear " Please take care of me.. My name is Tiffany.."

"Tiffany? Ohh I love that name.."

Her husband gulped, " reminds me of my cousin Tiffany, she isn't a pretty sight and she likes to tease me a lot.."

Heather didn't give a reply as she attempted to prop the baby up by herself " Ohh look at her..she must be so hungry.." That's when she turned to look at her husband, " we need to tell the clauses, and fast. They need to know she's here.."

Her spouse gave her a salute and a nod, before racing upstairs and toward the clauses living quarters..


	3. The son of santa

living quarters, 4:30 pm. Christmas Eve.

Mrs. Claus was busy finishing up one of her knittings, waiting quietly for her turkey to finishing cooking..when a two year old boy came rushing in, a toy robot wrapped in his hands. Mrs. Claus peaked up from her work and smiled, Steve went right for his mother " Mum mummy! Look.. Look what I made! Isn't it neat? " Steven's intelligence started young..

" that's very nice dear. Looks like my first robot I put together when I was your age. Only mine was blue not red."

Steve took the toy and settled down at his mothers side, grinning up at her as she praised him. Placing the toy down his happiness was short lived when Martin the Elf came rushing in, heaving over as he lost his breath.

"mummy, there's an elf here!"

Mrs. Claus's gaze lifted from her knitting and looked down at the young elf. Since her husband was busy with working, she decided to handle it herself. She placed her work down and stood, going toward the open door as the elf finally gained himself " M-Mrs. claus! There..there's a.."

" calm down Martin, now take in a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." At this point she had bend down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Martin gulped and gave her a nod, re collecting himself again " There's a..b-baby.. In the-"

" a baby? What? How could there be a baby here..?" Steve had been listening in on what his mother was saying and cocked his head, and curious he walked over to Mrs claus side. Grabbing her leg, he looked at the elf as he continued " She's in the stables..we need you to help.."

Mrs. Claus looked down at her son and picked him up into her arms, and rushed past the elf without a word. Rushing towards the stables..

Martin following suit.

[ just a quick chapter! I don't want to leave anyone hanging for too long! Also, I just want to let everyone know that if you like one of my ideas, please don't use the same concepts. I really don't want others taking any credit for my ideas, I mean it's free for you to reference from. I just don't want people copying! ]


	4. New Elf parents

Reindeer stable, 5:00 - Christmas eve

" You want to..raise her..?"

Mrs Claus blinked as the young Elf muttered her request. Heathers hands held the baby's cranium as the child rested quietly in her hands. Mrs. Claus had entered moments before, and placed Steve down before moving over to the two.

Heather was in longing for her own little elf, but this changed everything. She felt as if it was meant for her to find Tiffany here, like it was a sign that it was her responsibility to care for this little one..

" Well..Mrs. Claus if it isn't too much trouble.. I do."

Her husband rushed in.

"Heather! You do know this baby is about the size of you, right?"

The female elf blinked as her eyes went from the baby to Martin, and she lifted her finger to place on her lips in a shh. The baby had stirred, whimpering slightly before returning to her sleep. " Martin you're being too loud.."

He hung his head in shame, " I-I'm sorry dear.."

Heather sighed, her attention going back down to the baby as she rubbed her head to ease her. Mrs. Claus witnessed this, and couldn't help but smile.. She remembered that look that a mother gives her new born child.. It nearly brought her to tears. She reached up and rubbed her eyes,

" She looks funny."

Steve had moved over to Tiffany, and looked down at her. One of his fingers gently pushed on her cheek, causing her to jump awake. The child began to cry, and Heather as best as she could, lifted the infant and began to cradle her..with the help of her husband.

" Steve!" Steven's mother exclaimed softly, Steve lifted his head to look at her, " What? All I did was touch her..not my fault she's a baby. " Steve crossed his arms, and soon went back to the baby once she was quiet. Watching her, eye brow cocked as she cooed and moved " Why are babies so weird.." He whispered to himself..

His mother continued to watch, exhaling..

"Heather.."

The female elf looked up

" You do know a baby is a big responsibility, right?"

She nodded," I know..I think Martin and I can handle it.."

Mrs. Claus looked over at Martin, " and Martin?"

Martin was wrapped up in looking at the baby and smiling" Hm? Oh? I guess we could..try taking care of her.."

" Well then, that settles it. I will tell Mr. claus of this baby when he returns home. Perhaps this young one will give Steve some company? By the way, What is her name..? Or have the two of you not decided?" Mrs. Claus was watching Steven as she spoke, as he began to touch the baby's face again. Only this time Tiffany grabbed his finger, and Steve began to whine. His whining caused the baby to whine, and Heather just laughed. Over the noise she replied with " She was already named when we found her! Her name is Tiffany!"

Tiffany finally let go of the younger Claus, causing him to stumble back wards, landing on his rear in a thud. He groaned, standing again and rubbing his back end in pain " she's so mean!"

The baby giggled a bit.

" Now now Steve, You're going to get along with your new friend.. "

Steve shook his head.

Elf barracks- 7:30 pm, christmas eve

Eventually time drew closer to the time when santa was to get on his way, so Mrs. Claus helped finish up the elves preparations before helping the same Elves home with the new born. Luckily their little home was just big enough for the child " you might have to expand your home to her growth when the time comes.."

Mrs. Claus stated softly " but for now she'll do just fine."

Steve stuck his tongue out at her, and she reached to grab it, causing him to clutch his mother's arms harder.

Mrs. claus chuckled, continuing to speak " And I'll be more then happy to school her when she's ready. She's going to have to learn our customs after all."

Heather smiled at the human and gave her thanks

They soon gave their good byes and scurried inside..

They just didn't realize that this was the start of something new..

And something a bit challenging..

a**nother Quick chapter!**

**after this it's gonna jump around to their childhood , teen years and adult years.**

**i have a few good ideas for why Steve wanted everything to change from the old ways. It's just not about upgrading, let's just say Tiff gets him into some trouble! You'll see when it comes!**

**i hope you guys are enjoying this~**

**ill be posting my x Readers soon~**


	5. UPDATE! Still writing!

UPDATE:

hey everyone! Dappled here! Just wanted to let you know I AM Stil writing the story and I have started writing the next chapter.

im trying to get as much into this one as possible because it's gonna kinda kick start the next chapter like I plan hopefully.

just wanted to let you guys know! See you in a week or two!


	6. Tiffany did it again

17 years later, North pole Elf barracks, 8:30 Am, Tiffany's Room.

The light trickled down from the window to the right of the large bed in which the young woman slept. Hands dangling off the sides as she slept softly, her brown hair knotted from the tossing and turning she had done while sleeping. Her mouth wide open as she snored..quietly her mother entered the room, closing the door softly behind her as she walked to the large bed side. Her tiny hands pressing up against the humans shoulder blade in a nudge

" Tiffany dear you have to get up.~"

Tiffany stirred, grumbling something before turning over. Her mother signed, climbing onto the bed and tried to tug on the blanket

" You have to get up, Steve is going to have your head if you don-" was all that she could say before the teen of 17 could jump out of bed this early on a Saturday.

" well that got you movin', didn't it?"

She said nothing and began to rush around the room, collecting her whereabouts. She quickly threw on her uniform, threw up her brown hair in a tie and rushed to her bathroom to brush her teeth. With foam dripping from her mouth she went to her desk nearest her bed and looked through the pile of paper work.

" ugh! Darnit!" She grabbed the blue paper work from the table top, her mother trotting over with interest.

" what is it dear?" She asked.

Tiffany didn't give a quick response as she hurried to place the blue prints in a folder, " oh um, nothing too important.."

Heather snorted, chuckling a bit as she started straightening her daughters bed " let me guess. You for got to do something truly important again.. Didn't you?" At this point the tall teen bent down to stare at her mother with a small, unsure smile.

She whispered, " you know me so well mother, but please keep it a secret..? You know how dad gets when he finds out I messed up.."

" messed up what dear?" As she spoke the male elf entered, beaming with some laundry he had started collecting to put into the washing machine near by. She bit her lip and shook her head as she stumbled off " nothing! See you guys later!" She called as she darted out of the room. Papers in hand..

( QUICK CHAPTER! I have other parts to it but I'm still figuring out what to add to it! Sorry it took so long but im set on finishing school, once thats done I'll be writing again!)


	7. Updatee!

I've waited for this time of year because I get into the Christmas mood and watch Arthur's Christmas a crap ton happily until Christmas is over with.

I'm writing the chapter as we speak and should be up in a week! Thank you for following my little story ~


	8. New toy, new Christmas

_Does__it bother you that people in this world are going to picture you as a big, bouncing, jolly old man?"_ _I asked as I pulled out my files, mostly old blue prints for the s1.. Ones that wouldn't do too hot if they were actually built.._

_" Tiffany." The tall brown haired man grumbled, " Let me remind you, I'm going to try and change the face of Christmas..for the better." Steve had this big vision that he was going to change every aspect of the way of Christmas. He looked away from what he was doing to gaze over at me, " starting.." He walked over to me, grasping a drawing of a sled and reindeer..I was going to use it for a Christmas card this year.. " with getting rid of this..relic." _

_Wait what? He was going to get rid of the reindeer and such?! I grabbed the paper out of his hand, dropping the blue prints on the ground" Steve! You..you can't be serious.." I was hurt, my mother worked with the sled team all her life..and the reindeer were such great creatures..not to mention fun to ride.."I won't let you get rid of them Steve.."_

_When I dropped the paper work he grumbled in anger and drove for them, going on about how these were important and expensive and blah blah blah. "Steve are you even listening to me?!" I stepped over him and he finally looked up, his blue eyes hard " No I wasn't, because your opinion means nothing to me, nor does it affect my plans. Father already gave me the clear to begin building.." He exhaled, as if he saw something dreamy or something," ..my, erh I mean..Santas S1.." _

That's all I thought about when I went flying down the hall way, how he was still insisting to change the old ways of Christmas.. I had a sour look on my face as I went down towards the hanger which was littered with equipment for the building of the S1.. Only I hit something hard. The strong built of a young man, who's hair was growing white, literally. "Ah Tiffany" Steve muttered..grasping my arm and keeping me from sliding everywhere as I almost tumbled from bumping into his bigger frame. Great, just what I needed..I was hoping he'd be so busy I could just drop off the prints to Peter..I didn't really like him when he was working..yet..as I stood here with him..there was a big grin on his face..and my spirits kinda lifted..causing me to smile to " wow Mr. Claus you're happy today..Nice change.."

" Tiffany, usually I'd be mad that you're late yet again, but guess what?"

finally, a happy cheery Steve..I wonder what it is?

( I've been working on so many chapters at once, this is the shortest one I have..the new one will be kinda in a big time skip..so this is a chiff hanger as my story starts to hop around..you'll know which ones will be in past tense and which is in future tense! So good to be writing.)


	9. UP UP and Away!

I pulled him

Of course he didn't want to come down here..it had been about a year since he was told he was going to be helping reform Christmas..and there was a bustle of elves constantly going down to the stables. No one really told me why, but I had almost forgotten that Christmas was a month away..silly me, I've been so wrapped up thinking of what Steven said about changing Christmas..that I was more focused on making sure he did whip out some random plan that would change the face of Christmas just like that.. Of course, part of me being greedy kinda didn't like this constant attention being drawn to my little slice of heaven that I could escape to when ever I had the chance. Yet, I accepted it...I kept my eyes open when it came to this place. Even if Steve hadn't touched anything quite yet, so I thought..maybe just maybe he'd change his mind if I showed him the reindeer and let him get up close and personal with them.

Surprisingly he didn't protest, because it had been months of asking him to come down here. He was just so busy, so when he had the time he promised he'd come down here. Even if it wasn't for too long...eventually we made it to the stables. There was a handful of elves working on the sled, eve, to make sure it was in tune. Some of the elves were crafting new reins and replacing old bells that might've been beaten up from a rough landing or just age.

No one seemed to notice us, too busy with what they were doing to notice..they were probably used to seeing me slip by to sit with the reindeer..until the strong scent of manure over took me and I have to go get some air. Okay so I love the deer, but have you smelt their droppings? Gives me a head ache.."Tiffany, Do we really have to be down here? I know I promised you, but it's so..dirty and ugh." He groaned, his other hand reaching up to grab his nose. Must be the smell..told you! "Steve it's just for an hour I promise..I just want you too meet these guys."

" I _have _met__these..deer." He grumbled as I let go of his arm. We have reached the small herd of deer, all of which perked up and went to give us a sniff. I happily rubbed the animals behind the ears, and turned to see what Steve was up to..only to watch one of the beast press into his stomach and cause him to tumble over. I bit my lip as I tried my best to hold back my laughter, the deer was sniffing him over. Steve was yelling for help, so I eventually went to his aid. He looked at me as he dusted himself off and straightened his posture, " That's it, I've had it. I'm going back up stairs, now." He swiftly turned to leave but I grabbed him by the shoulder "Come on he was just saying hello... Come here.."

Without any protest, thank goodness, I took his hand again and lead him to one of the deer Blitz. No not Blitzen..just Blitz, there's no way the original would still be around. Anyway, I led him to this deer because he was pretty gentle..when we got to his side I gingerly took his hand and tried to place it on the deers neck..Steve flinched " Shh it's okay..I got you you big baby.."

"I am not a big baby!" He whispered flustered, I just snorted and placed his hand finally down on the big animal. I could feel the tension in his arm as I let go of him. He was..into it. His blue eyes softened and he pet the darn thing.. " wow they're..not as bad as I thought..

"Of course they aren't" I muttered as I walked around the deer and rubbed behind the ear. That's when I got an idea..if I showed him how these bad boys flew, maybe he'd not get rid of them..

I turned, leaving him be and soon returned with an old mat and belt that was laying around the the piles of junk left around..surprisingly the stables had fallen quiet..allowing me to take what I needed..I quickly went over to them again and threw the mat over the deer. Startling Steven, and causing him to give me a questioning look " What in the world are you doing..?"

" We're going for a ride."

"Wait what?" Before he could say more I hopped on the big mammal and looked at Steve. "Come on..Lets go."

"no, no, no. This is wrong, I don't-"

I said nothing and just held out my hand..cutting him short and smiling. He huffed, closing his eyes tightly..holding his breath, he grabbed my hand... And I pulled him up. The large animal shifted his body as more weight landed on its back side; feet stumbling to get its stance again. I felt Steve's hands wrap around my waist tightly as if he was holding on for his life. We weren't even off the ground yet, it made me giggle a bit. I eventually grabbed the reins and with a swift kick to its sides and a cry " On Blitzen, Let's go!" He raced on, leaving the stable and rushing through the doors at its end..Steve's grip grew tighter as we finally lifted off the ground..and we we off..

( This is kinda why Steve starts to dislike Eve even more in a sense..you'll see why ;D)


End file.
